


Trick or Treat

by captainraz



Series: Raising Charles Tucker IV [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween aboard the NX-01 and Trip his taking his son trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Trick or treat!”

Charlie was so excited that he’d burbled the words out before the door had even hissed open. Trip did his best to hide his amusement at his son’s eagerness, but he caught Jon’s eye as he held out a tray of candy for Charlie to choose from.

“And what are you dressed as, Crewman Tucker?” asked Captain Archer, his eyes crinkling with delight.

“I dressed as Commander Shran,” said Charlie excitedly. “H-h rav ee shhh ran th- thZo arhee.”

“You learned his full name?” Archer looked impressed. Charlie nodded proudly.

“Papa said that if I was gonna dress up as a real person from from another species, I hadda learn about their culture an an an an stuff.”

Archer glanced approvingly in Trip’s direction. “And why did you want to dress up as Commander Shran?”

Charlie peered intently at the tray of candy, carefully choosing the ones he wanted. “Papa said Shran helped us. And he’s blue, n’that’s my favrit colour.”

Archer chuckled. “So what else did you learn about the Andorians Charlie?”

“Is cold where they come from, maybe that’s why they’re blue.” With this little tidbit of knowledge Charlie seemed to think he had earned his candy and started pocketing his chosen sweets.

“And what have you come as, Commander Tucker,” asked Jonathan, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“Charlie picked my outfit,” said Trip ruefully. “Apparently I’m a dog unicorn. I don't really know what that is but..." Trip trailed off and shrugged as if to say "kids". Jon seemed to understand.

By this point Charlie had picked out what candy he wanted and seemed about to take some more so Trip decided it was time to move on.

"Come on champ," he said. "Let's go an' see daddy on the bridge."

Charlie reacted to this suggestion with excitement and a demand to be picked up. Trip complied, hoisting his son up onto his shoulder and heading down the corridor. As they made their way to the bridge, Charlie started on the candy he’d gotten from Captain Archer. By the time they entered the turbolift Trip had a very blue, very sticky child on his shoulders. Said blue sticky child launched himself from his papa's shoulders as soon as they reached the bridge.

"Daddy," Charlie exclaimed, rushing to the Captain's chair where Malcolm was currently sat.

“Hey Charlie, how’s trick or treating going?”

“It going good daddy, captain Archer gived me a bunch of sweets.”

“Yes, I can see that,” said Malcolm, wryly, taking in his son’s stained and sticky face.

Meanwhile the ensigns on duty had noticed what Commander Tucker was wearing and were struggling to keep their composure. It took several irritated glances from Malcolm to calm them down. Trip didn't care though; he was dressed exactly as Charlie asked, and nothing was more important to him than his son's happiness. Except maybe his husband's.

"How's bridge duty Lieutenant?

"Quiet so far Commander. How's trick or treating?"

"Productive, for some of us."

Malcolm leaned down to talk in Charlie's ear. "Why don't you go see if anyone on the bridge has any sweets for you."

Charlie squealed with delight and jumped down. While the other bridge crew were distracted by the four year old hopped up on sugar, Trip leaned in to give his husband a quick kiss.

"Sorry you had to work Halloween," said Trip softly.

"I'm not if your outfit is anything to go by. What are you supposed to be anyway."

"I don't really know. Ask your son."

" _My_ son, he's-" Malcolm trailed off, aware that despite his playfulness, he was raising his voice on a quiet bridge. "Well, I should... get back to... staring at the viewscreen."

"I'll see you when you get off." Trip squeezed his husband's arm fondly. "Hey Charlie, why don't we go see if your Aunt T'Pol has any candy for you."

Charlie bounced back to his papa, laden down with more treats from the bridge officers. Trip managed to get him into the turbolift and as his son chattered away to himself he thought to himself; it's days like this that make it all worthwhile.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
